


I Am Not A Robot

by waffleasaurus



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleasaurus/pseuds/waffleasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not a robot. No matter what they say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by Marina and the Diamonds "I Am Not a Robot"! First fic ever completed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not A Robot

Tony is not a robot.

Tony makes robots. He welds their pieces together, making them whole in a way he will never be. The arc reactor in him is made of robotic materials, true. But the arc doesn’t make him. He isn't Iron Man either, the suit and him aren't one. He is Tony Stark, unlovable, poor little rich boy. He is not the hero Iron Man is, not on the inside.

Contrary to popular belief, he has feelings. Covered by a Kevlar layer of snark and barbed-wire remarks and alcohol, of course. Because god forbid the world saw that Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, had a heart. A particularly vulnerable heart actually. Because if someone knew, they would take his heart and stab it out some more. And Tony didn’t need any more of that.

Buried under alcohol and a suit of iron lies a man that has been tossed around, weakened. But he’d still rather be hated for he is than loved for what he isn’t. Because even though he’s weakened and troubled inside, healed scars are always stronger than unmarked skin. And Tony knows that he’s going to come out stronger than ever someday. But he still wants to ask the man controlled by anger one question sometimes:

“Can you teach me how to feel?”

 

Because even if its anger, _anything_ would be better than being a robot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a couple months ago in the middle of the night, and I'm just posting it here now. Its my first completed fic :D


End file.
